


Wine and Dine

by NachtGraves



Series: Kuzuhina Week 2019 [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dinner date, dragon!fuyuhiko, technically, thirsty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: Hajime goes on his promised dinner date with Fuyuhiko.





	Wine and Dine

**Author's Note:**

> Made a continuation for kuzuhina week.
> 
> Prompt: AU
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://nachtgraves.tumblr.com)!

Hajime spends no less than an hour getting ready for his dinner with Fuyuhiko. An hour after a lengthy shower and his bed is covered in shirts and pants and ties. Fuyuhiko had sent him a text with a time and the name of the restaurant he made reservations for but that was all, so Hajime could do nothing more than look the place up. It’s a fancy steak place, four dollar signs and a dress code, reservations only. In the end, Hajime ends up calling Chiaki for advice and she tells him to go with the dark green shirt that brings out his eyes and black slacks and tie. The shirt is a bit tight, he’d filled out in his chest and shoulders since he’d bought it, but it’s nothing obscene. The pants will be hell to get off past his knees but they make his ass look admittedly good. He tames his hair as best he can and spritzes cologne he was gifted at some point but never used. Then he has to leave or he’s going to be late.

Fuyuhiko’s waiting for him out front. He’s in all charcoal grey and black save for a glossy gold tie with some sort of embroidered decoration in a burnt gold tone. Hajime jogs up to him, heart in his throat. “Hey, sorry I’m late. Did you wait long?”

“I just got here,” Fuyuhiko says. He looks Hajime up and down slowly, lingering at his chest and Hajime starts to regret not changing. But Fuyuhiko smirks and draws his bottom lip between his teeth, meeting Hajime’s eyes. “You look good.”

Hajime short-circuits but manages to stumble out a, “You too” voice cracking and going an octave too high.

Fuyuhiko leads the way inside, Hajime keeping to his side and feeling well and truly out of place. They go up to the host and Fuyuhiko gives his name. The host grabs two menus and leads the way to a table covered in a silk eggshell colored tablecloth and even though it’s only set for two, there are more plates and utensils than Hajime’s ever seen outside of movies.

The host says their waiter will be with them shortly and suggests some wines before leaving them to it. The wine menu is extensive, to say the least, and Hajime doesn’t want to image the cost per glass much less per bottle.

“Are you a red or white wine sort of person?” Fuyuhiko asks.

“White, usually. I haven’t really acquired the taste for red yet.”

With a snort, Fuyuhiko says, “If a taste needs to be ‘acquired’, it’s not worth it.” Knowing that Fuyuhiko has a huge sweet tooth, it doesn’t surprise Hajime that he doesn’t like red wine. He almost feels like he’s passed a test.

But then their waiter arrives. He introduces himself as Minato and asks what they’d like for drinks as he sets down a basket of assorted bread and pours them chilled water. Hajime must make some sort of panicked expression even though he tries to keep his face neutral because Fuyuhiko grins at him and takes over, saving Hajime from figuring out the wine menu. He rattles off some sort of wine that Minato commends and then they’re left alone to peruse the menu. Hajime tries his best to contain his reaction to the prices.

“Don’t worry about anything, it’s on me so order whatever sounds good,” Fuyuhiko says. He’s not looking at the menu, instead just watching Hajime with his whisky gold eyes.

“Uh, I don’t really know what most of these are,” Hajime admits, laughs a bit self-deprecatingly.

“If you want, we can go somewhere else,” Fuyuhiko offers. He comes across sincere, looks ready to tell the waiter to never mind, they won’t actually be dining with them tonight.

“No, no, this is fine, great! Just, outside of my comfort zone. I, uh, can’t exactly afford to go to places like this.”

“Then take full advantage,” Fuyuhiko says. “I don’t do this often so I will be.” His tone implies that there’s more to his words and Hajime has to look back down and carefully read through the salads because Fuyuhiko’s grin is _filthy_.

There are a lot of unfamiliar items listed and whole sections that are for paranormal specific diets in a variety of other languages. Hajime sticks to somewhat familiar items that are safe for mundanes. Fuyuhiko asks for his opinion on appetizers and everything either sounds good or completely unfamiliar and he doesn’t want to pick something that Fuyuhiko might not like.

“I’m good with anything that won’t kill me, so whatever you think is good,” he says. There’re too many choices and he’s already nervous enough as it is. “I’m not a picky eater.” Picking his entrée is more than enough for tonight.

By the time Hajime’s narrowed down his decision between two cuts of steak Minato returns with their wine and Fuyuhiko goes through the fancy wine tasting ritual before declaring it fine and two modest glasses are poured. The bottle is set at the edge of the table in an ice bucket.

“Would you like a few more minutes to decide?” the waiter asks.

“I’m set,” Fuyuhiko says. “Hajime?”

Hajime nods and Fuyuhiko takes the lead, Hajime only chipping in to order his main. The waiter repeats their order, takes their menus, and then goes off. Once he’s gone, Fuyuhiko raises his glass. Hajime clinks his against it gently and takes a sip. The wine is the lightest wine he’s ever had, crisp and a touch sweet.

“How is it?”

“Good.” Hajime eyes the bottle to see the name and make a mental note. It’s probably way out of his price range but for a special occasion, he might be able to make an exception. “Light and sweet.”

“It’s why I like it. Not the best for steak, I’ll admit, but it tastes good and doesn’t fill you up.”

Hajime helps himself to one of the rolls and tears it in half to slather it with the butter. It’s not regular butter and it’s one of the best things he’s ever had. He tries to sneakily coat probably more than the recommended amount on his roll but Fuyuhiko nudges the little bowl over to him and pick one of the sliced breads to eat plain.

“It’s champagne brie butter,” Fuyuhiko says. “My favorite thing about this place, after their filet.”

Hajime pushes the butter back towards the center. “I’m not going to hog it.” Especially if it’s one of Fuyuhiko’s favorite parts of the restaurant. Fuyuhiko just shakes his head at him but he butters his bread with liberal blob and licks his lips of all stray traces of butter.

“So,” he says, picking out another piece of bread, “you’re going to the local university, right? What’re you studying?”

“Mostly education and literature. I want to teach. And I’m minoring in paranormal studies.”

Fuyuhiko selects a roll and breaks off a piece, popping it in his mouth. “And what have you learned about dragons in your studies?”

Hajime feels warm, wants to shrink back at Fuyuhiko’s pointed gaze. If there’s one thing he’s learned from being a mundane in paranormal-centric classes, often the only mundane at that, it’s that he has to tread very carefully when talking about a race to their face.

Luckily, he can dodge this potential bullet for now. “I haven’t taken that class yet.”

“There’s a class just on dragons?” Fuyuhiko sounds intrigued, maybe a touch smug.

Hajime nods. “Unlike the region based classes, dragons are from essentially every corner of the globe. Even amongst the Eastern dragons there’s a lot of differences and variations so there’s actually an Eastern dragons class as well as a Western one. For one of my requirements I’ll have to do at least one of those.”

“If you take the Eastern class, I could tutor you,” Fuyuhiko offers and the images in Hajime’s head make him squirm in his seat and reach for his wine. He’s being ridiculous, taking every innocent comment and twisting it. But he chokes on his generous sip when Fuyuhiko reveals that his offer is not far from Hajime’s gutter-drenched thoughts. “Although I can’t say that what I could teach you would be something your professor would test you on. At least they shouldn’t be.”

Fuyuhiko licks bread crumbs and butter from his finger with one long lazy swipe of his tongue.

Hajime downs the rest of his wine and hopes it can excuse his flaming cheeks and ears. He doesn’t know if he’s grateful or not to Minato who returns with their entrée. It’s a shrimp dish, the shrimps large and glazed in a brown sauce that smells like spicy barbecue.

Minato tops up Hajime’s wine and Hajime makes a mental note to slow down. His tolerance isn’t terrible but he wants to keep as much of his wits about him as he can. It’s hard enough as it is, he doesn’t need to self-sabotage by drinking too much.

They go back to safer, innocuous topics. Hajime talks about his classes, his degree, what he’s planning on doing after. Fuyuhiko tells him about how his sister was an absolute terror until high school where she became a different sort of terror.

“She hated me growing up,” Fuyuhiko says and Hajime can’t imagine anyone hating the dragon before him. “Everyone wanted her to be the heir, but I just happened to be born first and take to my dragon form a lot quicker. I spent more time as a dragon than as a human when I was little.”

Hajime easily imagines a tiny gold dragon taking naps on windowsills and stealing cookies. He imagines a tiny Fuyuhiko, smaller than he already is but eyes big and round in the way of children. He wishes he could see pictures. Fuyuhiko must have been absolutely adorable.

They get through their entrée with minimal provocation and choking on behalf of Fuyuhiko and Hajime, respectively. Hajime’s still taking his wine slow though, but Fuyuhiko’s almost on his third glass. He doesn’t seem affected thanks to his dragon blood, quick metabolism and high tolerance. Their main course arrives, Hajime’s a simple 6oz steak and Fuyuhiko’s a 12oz with a lobster tail, and Hajime’s mouth waters. His is a perfect medium rare and from the ruby red, Fuyuhiko’s a good, bleeding rare. Fuyuhiko’s eyes flash, his pupils narrow into slits. When he opens his mouth to take a bite, his teeth are a touch more pointed than the dulled, flat edges of a human’s.

“How is it?” Fuyuhiko asks when Hajime takes his first bite.

“Amazing,” Hajime answers truthfully. “Probably the best steak I’ve ever had.”

Fuyuhiko’s smile is pleased. “Their swordfish is also really good. I’d recommend that for next time.”

Hajime manages to smile and nod, maybe a bit too widely and little too aggressively considering he’s not the biggest seafood. _Next time_ echoes in his mind on loop. Fuyuhiko’s talking about a _next time_. A smile is fixed on Hajime face as they work on their meals and carry on conversing. Despite his awkwardness, conversation is easy with Fuyuhiko. They talk about movies and books, work and school, friends and family, and whatever else comes to their minds. There’s only minimal suggestive teasing from Fuyuhiko but Hajime has to force himself to keep his eyes from Fuyuhiko’s mouth wrapping around his fork. Just meeting Fuyuhiko’s molten gold eyes that spark and light with intention as if he can read Hajime’s mind does more than enough.

At one point, Hajime accidently nudges Fuyuhiko’s foot under the table. His apology is cut short when Fuyuhiko’s foot, slipped free from his shoe, slides up the side of Hajime’s leg while the devious, teasing dragon asks about Hajime’s favorite books he’s studied in his classes.

The dinner overall is a test of restraint and willpower but Hajime manages to get through without jumping Fuyuhiko right then and there. His pants are tight for two reasons. He’s never eaten so much in one sitting but the cost weighs on his mind and he makes sure to eat every bite, on that it’s much of a hardship when it comes to how great it all tastes.

“That was amazing,” Hajime says. His wine glass is still a few swallows from empty but he’s feeling that heady lightness from the alcohol fuzzes the edges of his senses. Fuyuhiko has his last few sips, throat working and tongue licking away a stray drop from his lips when he’s done. Hajime busies himself by emptying his glass, looking at the ceiling to gather his wits.

Minato comes by to take their cleared plates. “Would you like to look at the dessert menu? We also have coffee and some excellent cognac that just came in.”

There’s no doubt their dessert will be fantastic, but Hajime’s full to bursting and can’t imagine trying to eat anything more, much as he might want to. But he knows Fuyuhiko has a sweet tooth, dessert probably his favorite part of any meal and leaves the decision in Fuyuhiko’s hands. Fuyuhiko has a thoughtful expression that turns mischievous and bodes ill for Hajime’s self-restraint.

“Could you give us a minute?” he asks. When Minato’s back is to them, Fuyuhiko turns on Hajime with dark, promising eyes.

“I have a suggestion. We could sit here for dessert and coffee and I’ll savor their delicious chocolate and whiskey mousse.” The image alone has Hajime squirming. He’s barely survived as it is and he’s under no illusion that Fuyuhiko won’t try to break him with dessert. “Or. Or, we can get dessert to go and you can taste the mousse and cognac I have at home off of me. However you image that.”

Hajime imagines that a lot of ways, none of them fit for public without threat of arrest for public indecency. “To go,” he says, blushing furiously. Fuyuhiko grins and asks for one mousse and their check.


End file.
